User talk:Razgriz Ghost
Welcome! - -- Maxwell123 (Talk) 12:05, January 29, 2012 Yo dawg I heard you had PS3 so can I add you?-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 12:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. As I said on my userpage on the World of War Wiki, I accept all friend requests. I am F-15E-StrikEagle. I used to play as Falken136; he also accepts all FRs though. Well then, I'll add you when I can. My PSN is User1alexander. 22:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'd love to see BF2142 in Frostbite, as it is the only Refractor game that hasn't been remade. But I'm a bit scared that they'd ruin a bit the game in the process, as I don't think there'll be space for in-flight dogfights or a balanced AA defense for the Titans, given that there's no real fog in Frostbite maps. But if they did release it, I'd have no doubt in giving it a try on its Titan! - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 18:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Qustion... Do you play BC2, since your userbox say you like the Black Hawk. Maxwell123 (talk) 22:31, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, but I really want the game. I first loved the Helo from a flash game known as Shadez 2, where it could even destroy a Death Ray without getting touched. Since then, I loved it in real life, and was really happy when I was good with it as pilot and gunner in BFP4F. Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 20:42, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Well with almost 10,000 kills in BC2 it is indeed a killing machine with an experienced pilot. The Black Hawk is much easier to handle and to get kills with in BC2. Check out the video to see the "Killing Machine" in action. Maxwell123 (talk) 21:11, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Nicey. Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 21:13, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: Untitled Hello, I'm new to this wiki and to Battlefield, and I am a bit lost in the mechanics of the game. I have a question if you could get on chat. :Sure! Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 20:20, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Trusted User Hi there. Awyman has recommended you for our Trusted Users scheme. You will be granted rollback privileges accordingly. For more information, see BF:TRUST - 22:47, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. I promise to use the scheme responsibly. Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 17:36, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: No problem. If he is guilty of it again he will be blocked. He was warned three times only because Bond gave him a few more chances though I only ever allow one. -- 17:52, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 17:52, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Reviving Old Posts Not much need in doing that right? 22:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 16:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) PSN Yes of course you can add me! I'm always searching for some BF friends :) --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 12:08, January 1, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 PSN Do you own BF4 on PS3 and/or PS4? In any case your free to join our Usergroup:PS3 Gamers, Usergroup:PS4 Gamers as well as add me and the other members. -- 17:02, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I own the PS4 version, although I don't have PlayStation Plus at the moment. I'll buy it when I have time. I've already added (I think it was) 3RDRANGER, and I'll join the usergroup. Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 18:56, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Question Have you read CTW? -- 21:32, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I've finished the book. Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 21:55, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Then maybe you could help us add info over CTW and its characters. On a side note do you want help fixing your sig? Its a source code nightmare. -- 01:05, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, I'll add content. Also, yeah, I may need assistance shortening my sig (unless it merely involves templating it). On the CoD Wiki, I got a request to template my sig, if that'll help. I'll add it to Template:Sig/Razgriz Ghost. 19:18, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Re Thank You! Now I dont know if I be leaving ''for good but I am glad to see someone will miss me :) 23:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Can you go over the biography of the Kovic page and fix it where you see fit. Information may be missing or could be condensed. If you could also create a synopsis off this for the CTW page that would be awesome! -- 19:57, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Knife Unlocks in BF4 Hey Razgriz, I have updated the page accordingly. Thanks! As to why the page is locked, some users have been repeatedly adding in real-life counterparts. 11:53, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :On second thought, I have unlocked the page for registered users now. 11:58, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Holy... Good to see you in person! By chance, no less. ''Jack'' // [[User_talk:Jack of All|''Bleh.]] 00:00, March 26, 2015 (UTC)'' :You saw me in person? Well... I don't recall, but nice job. 20:41, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Just curious... Do you like Ace Combat?, just asking...Because I love it lol. --Nytsuga (talk) 16:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, I play AC, though only on the PS2 nowadays because Ace Combat Infinity blundered massively and I don't have the ability to get an Xbox at this time. Still, I loved Aigaion. 16:45, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Untitled Hello Empires edge is a true story in ww1 . the battle between italy and astro-hungary and the retreat of serbs. You may now know this but it's located in Albania. The map plays out in an Albanian coast you can update the maps wiki page. I looked this up in old ww1 archives cause im intrested in all the history of bf1 maps and battlesHyperserg (talk) 10:00, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, it's been such a while and I haven't seen your message until now. But okay then, that sounds... good. 19:17, November 9, 2016 (UTC)